


Neighbors

by lovelycatreads (Lovelycatwrites)



Series: It’s Vore Babey [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Borrower Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Borrower Logic | Logan Sanders, Borrower Morality | Patton Sanders, Borrower Sleep | Remy Sanders, GT, Other, Soft Vore, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Vore, borrower dark creativity | remus sanders, borrower deceit | deceit sanders, borrower emile picani, gt vore, pred!Virgil, prey!deceit, prey!logan, prey!patton, prey!picani, prey!remus, prey!remy, prey!roman, safe vore, unwilling prey, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/lovelycatreads
Summary: A clan of borrowers is living in Virgil's apartment building. He doesn't give a very good first impressionIn case y'all don't read the tags: this is a vore story, it contains soft, safe gt vore and there are mentions of the use of a storage stomach. (also why it's marked as teen and up)
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Platonic DLAMPR, platonic drlamper
Series: It’s Vore Babey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720255
Comments: 30
Kudos: 116





	1. Roman

Roman squirmed in the grasp of the human he had spent over a year avoiding. He hesitated for one moment and now he was doomed. 

Virgil studied the tiny creature in his hand. He’d heard of borrowers before but never seen one in real life, especially not close enough to touch. They mostly lived in more rural houses or suburban areas, so finding one in his apartment was not something he expected, ever.

His stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him why he had wandered into the kitchen at 2 am of all times. Virgil felt the creature stop squirming at the sound. He smirked, “you know, I wasn’t sure when I came down if I’d be able to find anything decent for a midnight snack.”

Virgil lifted the creature above his head. It’s struggles redoubled. “I guess you’ll do.”

“Unhand me!” Roman cried, “I-I’d hardly make a decent snack! What are you some sort of monster! Let me go!”

Virgil shrugged and remarked smugly, “if you say so.”

Virgil opened his mouth wide and dropped Roman onto his tongue, snapping his teeth shut behind him. Virgil began to lick and toss around the borrower on his tongue, humming at the taste. 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it!” Roman protested trying to fight back against the offending appendage. Virgil, however, wasn’t listening, too focused on toying with the little treat he’d caught.

After several minutes of being pushed around like nothing, Roman was tired out and forced to stop fighting back. He let his body fall slack on the tongue beneath him and waited for whatever the human had planned for him next.

Virgil felt the change in activity and figured the borrower had had enough of his mouth for one night. Tilting his head back, he began to swallow. As the borrower traveled down his throat, Virgil gently traced the body with his fingers until he couldn’t anymore. A few seconds later, he felt the borrower plop into his stomach. He placed a hand over his stomach and traced light circles, satisfied with the feisty little snack he’d found. 

With a yawn, the human turned off the kitchen light and started back toward his bedroom. He laid down in his bed, amused by the feeling of the borrower being jostled around inside of him. He laughed and, still rubbing his stomach, spoke up,

“Good night, snack! Don’t worry about being digested or anything, you’re just in my storage stomach. I’ll let you out in the morning.”

Roman could hardly believe what he heard. He was elated that he would live another day, and beyond annoyed that the human hadn’t explained that he had a storage stomach earlier! He kicked one of the walls of muscles surrounding him. 

“Jerk! Could have told me earlier! I wasted all that energy for nothing!”

Virgil snorted and yawned, “Whatever, pipsqueak,” before relaxing into his mattress and falling into a restful sleep with Roman soon joining him.


	2. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others wonder where Roman is. Logan Goes to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of the rest of this story before svs 2, so I didn't use Deceit's official name. Deceit is only mentioned once this chapter and I tried going back and changing the name in later chapters but I might miss a few so if you see an "Ethan" in there, that's Deceit.

Roman should have been back hours ago, and all the others were beyond worried. Janus sat in one corner of their den shaking their leg excessively, Patton sat in another holding Remus and rocking them both back and forth, while Logan paced the short length of the room. Roman was an efficient borrower, but he was the least careful of their clan after Remus.  
“What’s taking him so long?” Patton murmured, “is he hurt? Was he spotted? What if he got caught?!”  
“Calm yourself, Patton!” Logan shouted. He regretted this immediately, seeing Patton and Remus’ faces, both full of fear and worry. He spoke more softly, “I am sorry. I should not have raised my voice, nor phrased my words that way. What I meant was that your current speculation is causing you more harm than good. Whatever is causing Roman’s delay, he is statistically most likely to be fine and alive.” Patton nodded, recalling all the times Roman had stayed out longer than needed on a borrowing trip. Sure, he’d never been out this long before, but Roman always came back in one piece. Logan spoke again,  
“Why don’t I go look for him. We know which apartment he went to, so I can pull him away from whatever shiny thing or ‘adventure’ has caused his delay.”  
Patton thought for a moment, then nodded. “Alright, but don’t be too long. You be safe too!”  
“I promise I will.”  
....  
Logan set out to the apartment Roman had gone to borrow from. He expected to find Roman on his way back to their burrow, but was surprised to see neither head nor tail of him. Odd, maybe he was still in the kitchen? They needed to restock their food stores and this human had a tendency to leave things out, especially leftovers and chips.   
In searching the kitchen, Logan found no sign of Roman, except for...  
Roman’s bag laying on the linoleum floor of the kitchen. It seemed Patton’s fear of capture was more plausible than usual. But if Roman truly was captured, where would the human keep him?  
Logan returned to the walls, making his way to the human’s bedroom. He came out of the wall underneath the bed. If the human captured Roman, it would surely want to keep him nearby to better ensure he wouldn’t escape. Using his hook, Logan climbed the nightstand. Finding no cages or boxes on it, he turned his attention to the drawer built into it. He attempted to open the drawer silently to check for his companion, but was met with a dreadful creaking noise when he nudged it a centimeter open. The noise awoke the human, which, without hesitation, turned on his desk lamp. The light blinded Logan for a moment, leaving him vulnerable long enough for the human to grab him. The borrower struggled in his grasp, but his efforts were futile.   
“Another one?”, Virgil yawned, rubbing an eye with his free hand.  
“Aha! So you have captured Roman!”, Logan exclaimed, still squirming, “tell me where you’ve hidden him!”  
Virgil ran his free hand down his face and checked the time on his bedside clock.   
6:03 am, too early for anything let alone demands from angry borrowers.  
“You got a lot of guts to be making demands in your position,” Virgil remarked gruffly. He sat up properly, knowing he couldn’t do what he wanted to do next laying on his side. “But I would be glad to show you where your friend... Roman?... to show you where Roman is. If you quiet down that is.”   
Logan looked at the human, stared into his eyes as though to find some sort of tell that he was bluffing, and all he saw was exhaustion.  
“That deal sounds satisfactory,” Logan nodded, speaking much more softly. Virgil nodded back, then tossed the borrower into his mouth.  
Logan, of course, began shouting and fighting against the human’s tongue. “This is not in the slightest what I agreed to!”   
Virgil hummed in acknowledgement of Logan’s words but gave no further response other than to tip his head back and begin roughly swallowing him. It was much harder to get Logan down than it had been for Roman, since he was still moving around so much, but after a few false starts, Virgil managed to swallow him.  
Logan soon found himself in Virgil’s storage stomach, where he continued to thrash and scream.   
“Wha’s goin on?” A tired voice slurred nearby giving Logan pause.   
“Roman?”   
“Logan? What the heck are you doing here! I thought you were the smart one!”  
Logan paid no heed to Roman’s insults, instead following the direction of the voice to the other borrower, wrapping his arms around him.   
“Thank goodness I’ve found you.”  
Roman returned the hug, happy to hear the rare expression of sentiment from the nerd. The tender moment was cut short by its enactor just as quickly as it had been initiated.  
“We need to find a way to get out of here,” Logan said in a hushed tone, not wanting the human to hear them and attempt to stop their efforts.  
“Actually, we don’t,” Roman said, patting Logan on the shoulder, “the guy’s already planning to let us go. We’re in a storage stomach, not a real one.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, now that both of you are up to speed, could you be quiet?”, Virgil complained tiredly, “I’ve still got a couple hours of sleep to go. I’ll let you out when I wake up, alright?”  
“Ah, alright,” Logan answered.  
The human then settled in for a few more blissful hours of sleep, and borrowers soon followed.


	3. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman may have returned home safely, but that doesn't mean Virgil can be trusted. Of course, one can't help being curious...

Virgil kept to his word and let the two borrowers out in the morning. He even gave them some compensation for their troubles in the form of food. Enough food, in fact, that their clan didn’t need to borrow for several weeks. 

Just because Virgil was kind this one time, didn’t mean the borrowers had to trust him. They avoided his apartment for over a month to hopefully quash any ideas he might have of catching one of them off guard again. 

It was two and a half months after the incident, and Patton didn’t want Roman or Logan anywhere near Virgil’s apartment, so he placed himself in charge of borrowing runs there instead. Of course, there was also a part of him that was... curious. He wondered what it would feel like to be licked, and tossed, and swallowed whole by a human. The other two had explained briefly the sensations they experienced, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy Patton’s imagination.

Maybe this curiosity had gone too far, or perhaps the lack of traps or a human presence in the kitchen during his borrowing trips had caused him to lower his guard, but he soon found himself staring right at Virgil in the kitchen in full view.

“M-midnight snack?”, Patton asked, trying to sound conversational.

“Midnight snack,” Virgil nodded, stepping closer, hand reaching towards Patton.

Patton took a step back towards the wall. “Wait! Wait!” Virgil pauses, and Patton continues talking, “you’re gonna let me out in the morning, right?”

Virgil nods, “of course, why wouldn’t I?”

Patton nods back, “Ok, ok, um... this might sound weird, but could we... take this slow?”

Virgil raises an eyebrow at the borrower, “ok, what does that mean? Like, in this context?”

Patton rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to best explain his thoughts. “Well, uh I... I’m part of a borrower clan that lives in this building, and, uh, two of my clan members were caught and eaten by... well by you.”

“Right, Roman and that other one.”

“Yeah,” Patton nodded and continued, “well when they came back they told us about... being eaten... and it got me... uh, it got me curious about what that would feel like.”

Virgil nodded slowly, “ok... but what does that have to do with ‘taking this slow’?”

Patton looked down at his feet, shuffling them a bit. “I - well - I-if we do this whole... you eating me thing, I want to have the time to... process each part of it. You know?” 

“So you’re asking me to take my sweet time eating you?”

“Essentially, yeah...”

“Alright,” Virgil shrugs, placing one hand palm up on the counter near Patton. “Let’s go to my room. Don’t wanna be standing around for however long this is gonna take.”

Patton climbed onto the offered hand without another word, quickly situating himself in the dip of Virgil’s palm. Virgil brought the hand to his chest and raised the other one to help keep it steady. In no time flat, he returned to his bedroom and sat cross-legged on his bed.

“Do you want me to put you in my mouth now, or is there something else you’d rather we do to start?”

Patton thought for a moment, before answering, “why don’t we start with introductions, then move on to just licking?”

“Alright,” Virgil agreed. He maneuvered his hands so both were under Patton, and simply said, “I’m Virgil.”

“Patton. Nice to meet you!”

Virgil brought his hands closer to his face. “You too. You said you wanted me to lick you now?”

Patton nodded, “mhm.”

After the simple affirmation, Virgil moved his hands even closer, pressing Patton nearly against his lips. “Ok. Tell me if you want me to stop or move on to something else.” 

Patton shivered, feeling Virgil’s breath with every word. It would have been impossible to not have heard what the human had said. Patton gave his ok, and the licking started.

Virgil stuck out his tongue and slowly dragged it up the borrower's body. The muscle was wet and warm, and impossibly soft. Patton felt the tension in his body melt away with each gentle stroke. He hummed at the new sensation while Virgil hummed at the lovely taste. 

Within a few minutes, Patton’s body was pressed flat against Virgil’s hand, filled with utter pleasure as the tongue explored every millimeter of his body. Virgil was taking great pleasure in the reactions he got out of the borrower: the way Patton squirmed and snickered when he trailed over his ticklish tummy, how he hummed when he swiped around his jawline, the way he practically melted when Virgil pressed his tongue across his entire body. It was far more fun than the other two had been combined, and they’d only just started. 

Soon, Patton was completely coated in saliva and ready to try the next step: the mouth. He called out to the human, “Virgil.”

Virgil reluctantly pulled Patton away from his mouth and waited to hear what he had to say.

“I’m ready to move on, but, uh... could I crawl into your mouth myself? I don’t wanna just be dropped in there.”

Virgil nodded, “of course. Tell me when you’d like me to close it.” Virgil moved his hands back to where they had been and opened his mouth wide. Patton, still elated from the licking, crawled in without hesitation and looked around. There wasn’t too much to look at: just the tongue below him, the roof above, the throat in the back, and teeth all around. He arranged himself in a comfortable spot with his feet towards the back of Virgil’s mouth, not wanting to be swallowed head first. 

“You can close it now,” Patton called out. Virgil’s lips closed, and another round of licking started up. 

Virgil tossed Patton around gently on his tongue, receiving a lot of laughter in return. He stopped when the laughter died down to allow Patton to catch his breath. The borrower snuggled into the tongue for a few minutes, utterly delighted. Eventually, he spoke up again. “I’m ready! You can swallow me now!” Virgil hummed in response and slowly tilted his head back. Patton slid to the back of his mouth until he reached Virgil’s throat. Then he felt the human swallow. His feet were dragged down the muscular tube, followed by the rest of him. His whole body was squished and squeezed softly downwards. Near the beginning, he felt a gentle pressure on one side of his body that he was sure came from outside Virgil’s throat, but the pressure quickly disappeared. Within seconds, the tightness around him disappeared as well and he plopped down into Virgil’s storage stomach. It was pitch dark, but Patton was used to such darkness from living in the walls for so long. Everything around him was warm and soft, and he could hear Virgil’s steady heartbeat all around him. It was so soothing. Patton curled up against the nearest wall and traced circles in the flesh with his fingers. 

“How are you feeling in there?”, Virgil asked, his voice amplified by how close Patton was. Patton laughed,

“I’m feeling great! It’s really nice in here!”

“That’s good to hear.” Virgil laid down, sending Patton tumbling. The borrower laughed again, settling into a new spot. He gave the stomach wall a little kiss, still giddy from all the fun he’d just had. Virgil blushed at the feeling.

“We should do this again sometime,” Patton said with a yawn. Virgil nodded even though Patton couldn’t see him. “We should,” he agreed.

“Good Night, Patton.”

“Good Night, Virgil.”


	4. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is starting to get a *little* jealous of the others. Only way to solve that is taking matters into his own hands!

Patton continued to visit Virgil on borrowing trips for over a month. The first two or three times Patton had come home late from borrowing trips were written off by the others as a fluke, all simply grateful he returned at all, but as time went on it became obvious that this would be a regular part of Patton’s trips to Virgil’s apartment. No one knew how to ask him why this kept happening, and Patton himself wasn’t too sure how to explain why he indulged in certain activities with Virgil.

Remus would admit, he was jealous. Of Patton and also his brother and Logan. They’d all gotten to be eaten, to feel what being inside of a storage stomach felt like and smelled like, several times in Patton’s case. Remus would never get that chance!

The others didn’t trust Remus on borrowing runs, especially not on his own. He was ‘too careless’ and often forgetful of what he actually needed to bring back from them. 

But he wanted to leave the nest and explore the apartments so bad! To be swallowed up and churned around by a stomach! He needed to do /something/.

So, Remus made a plan. He waited one day, staying awake into the late morning hours when all the others had all fallen asleep and snuck down to Virgil’s apartment.

After a bit of searching, he found the human sitting in his living room staring at his phone with the tv on. Perfect!

Remus approached and climbed the couch where Virgil was sitting, perching himself on the nearest armrest before making his presence known,

“Hey, Gargantua!”

Virgil jumped in his seat, head snapping towards the sound of Remus’ voice. His shoulders relaxed upon seeing the borrower, realizing there wasn’t a threat nearby. He huffed,

“Isn’t it a bit late for a borrower to be up? What do you want?”

Remus stares right into Virgil’s eyes unflinchingly. “I want you to eat me,” he answered with a shrug as though this were a common conversation for him. Virgil snorted at the quick answer, “Ok, any special requests?”

Remus shook his head, “No. Just put me in your mouth and do whatever.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, but reached out and grabbed the borrower gently. “Alright,” he said, lifting the borrower level to his mouth, “just tell me if you’re uncomfortable or wanna back out, or whatever.”

Before Remus could respond, Virgil unceremoniously popped him from head to hips into his mouth.

He licked and sucked on the borrower’s body, the force dragging him into his mouth until he was all in. Remus didn’t struggle, but he squirmed excitedly. Virgil continued to lick and toss Remus around, humming at the taste. 

Once Remus was thoroughly coated in saliva, Virgil tilted his head back, slowly to allow Remus time to notice and tell him off if he wasn’t ready. When Remus started chanting “yes” at the back of his throat, Virgil took that as a sign to continue. With a few gulps, Remus was sent sliding down Virgil’s throat. Virgil traces the path he took gently with his finger. He could hear Remus laughing all the way down. Feeling the borrower land in his stomach, Virgil traced soft circles over his stomach. Remus stood up as soon as he found his bearings and began walking around the stomach, pressing his hands against the walls, and exploring what little there was to explore. Virgil’s stomach was about the size of a small room relative to him, but it was all soft and covered in saliva which is a bit slimier than water. Remus couldn’t decide what it smelled like in there, it wasn’t anything bad but it was something. 

Virgil felt the borrower walking in circles around his gut, the sensation felt kinda nice, but he wasn’t anything if not a sarcastic butt, 

“Something, in particular, you’re looking for in there?”

Remus shook his head before remembering the human couldn’t see him. “Nah,” he shrugged, “just never been eaten before. Can’t help being curious.”

Virgil snickered, causing the muscles around Remus to shake.

“I get that. I don’t mind, I was just curious too. What’s your name by the way?”

“Remus.”

“I’m Virgil, nice to meet you, Remus.”

“Don’t you mean ‘nice to EAT me’?”

Virgil chuckled, throwing Remus completely off-balance, “sounds like something Patton would say.”

“He’d be proud.”

They both laughed and continued to talk for a long while after that.


	5. Bonus  1*~ Patton + Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton goes on a borrowing trip, Remus invites himself along.

It was the middle of May, a few months after Patton had started to get close with Virgil. The clan was running low on their food stock as well as spare thread, so Patton volunteered to go on a quick run that night. He had finished packing the gear for his borrowing trip, and while he hadn’t needed most of it recently it didn’t hurt to be prepared. 

“I’m heading out now,” he informed the others. “Don’t wait up!” Janus, Logan, and Roman all wished him generic “goodbyes” and “good lucks”, but Remus rushed over to him. 

“I’m coming too!”

Patton stared at Remus for a moment. “You know you’re not allowed on borrowing trips.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he said, pushing past Patton out of the nest, “I know you’re going to Virgil’s apartment tonight, and he already knows about us.”

Patton, perturbed by Remus’ attitude, took a moment to process before rushing to catch up with him. 

“It- it doesn’t matter if he knows about us,” Patton reasoned. He still assumed that the others still weren’t aware of his /meetings/ with Virgil, and he’d rather not have to explain himself. “He could still be dangerous!”

Remus rolled his eyes, “he’s not dangerous. You wouldn’t keep letting him eat you if he was.”

“How- what makes you think I’ve ever let him eat me?”, Patton stuttered, “And how do you know his name? I didn’t tell anyone his name!” Patton promptly shut his mouth, realizing he just gave himself away. Remus laughed, still walking briskly towards Virgil’s apartment.

“You’re not subtle at all, Pattywack. Everyone knows you’ve been letting him eat you! What else were we ‘sposed to think when you’d stay out all night on borrowing trips?”

Patton blushed, “I- well I... You still haven’t told me how you know his name! I’ve never seen you leave the nest or in the apartment when I’m there!”

Remus shrugged, “I snuck out during the day when y’all were sleeping, obviously.”

“You wha—“

“We’re here!”

Remus pushed open the door in the wall and stepped out with Patton following close behind. Immediately Patton realized where they had stepped out, and grabbed Remus’ wrist, quickly dragging him back into the wall.

“Ree,” he whispered, “why are we in Virgil’s bedroom and not the kitchen?”

“Because we’re here to see Virgil, duh,” Remus answered far louder.

“We’re here on a borrowing trip, which you aren’t even supposed to be on!”

“*You’re* on a borrowing trip. I’m here to get eaten.”

“Could you guys argue a little louder? You might be able to wake up the guy next door,” another voice spoke up, clearly amused. Patton and Remus froze for a moment before Remus rushed back out into Virgil’s room, Patton not far behind.

“Virgilius!”, Remus shouted the moment he made eye contact with Virgil on his bed.

“Hey, Rem. I thought you weren’t allowed out at night?”

“I’m so sorry for waking you, Virgil,” Patton rushed to apologize. “We were just heading on a borrowing trip and Remus distracted me and lead us to your bedroom instead of where we needed to go—“

“It’s fine, I wasn’t asleep anyways.” Virgil placed his hand on the floor, “You wanna come up here?” Remus eagerly climbed on, but Patton hesitated.

“I- I don’t wanna keep you up too long, kiddo...”

“It’s alright, I was starting to get kinda hungry,” Virgil said with a wink. Patton blushed and looked away for a moment; Remus just laughed.

“Hey, I’m only teasing, Pat,” Virgil said softly. “I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t want to.” Patton looked back up at Virgil, and, face still flushed, walked up to his hand and crawled on with Remus. 

Virgil lifted them up to chest level, using his other hand to keep them steady. 

“So... is that a yes to tummy time tonight?” Patton nodded while Remus mouthed ‘tummy time?’

“Alright, then who’s going first, cause I think I’d choke if I tried swallowing you both at once.”

“ME!”, Remus shouted, bouncing in place. Patton laughed, “I don’t mind going second.”

“Alright,” he grinned. Virgil moved his other hand, no longer using it to balance the first, and plucked up Remus by his shirt. He deposited the borrower on his tongue and closed his mouth, starting to lick him thoroughly.

It certainly was an interesting sight from Patton’s perspective. He knew they easily fit in Virgil’s mouth, but it was hard to wrap his mind around not even being able to see even a bit of Remus behind his teeth. Patton was captivated, watching Virgil’s jaw move as he tasted Remus until he tilted his head back and swallowed. The lump that was Remus passed through his neck so quickly, Patton was surprised. He’d been sure swallowing took longer than that, maybe it only seemed so fast because he wasn’t the one being swallowed.

Virgil rubbed his stomach with his free hand, a satisfied grin on his lips as he looked at Patton again. 

“Ready for your turn, Pat?”

Patton nodded eagerly. Virgil lifted him to his lips. He pressed a brief kiss to the borrower’s head before parting his lips letting Patton squirm into his mouth. Patton was thoroughly licked from head to toe, being pushed around by Virgil’s tongue. It prodded his ticklish tummy, pressed him into Virgil’s cheeks, and pulled him into the back of his mouth. Patton soon found himself being swallowed down, and then landed in Virgil’s storage stomach.

Patton felt around for a wall to lean against but was quickly grabbed around the waist by Remus. Remus leaned all of his weight onto Patton, causing them both to fall over with Remus pinning him down. They laughed and the muscles around them shook as Virgil chuckled.

“You two enjoying yourselves in there?”, he teased. 

“Of course,” Patton cheered, as Remus quipped, “more than I would be out there.” 

The surroundings shifted as Virgil laid down. 

“Good, cause I really should try to sleep now. Night.”

“Goodnight!” “‘Night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all've probably noticed by now, but I have no idea how to close out chapters


	6. Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus bonds with Virgil

It had been almost a year since Roman had first gotten caught by Virgil. The whole clan was aware of Patton and Remus’ budding companionship with the human. The two had convinced Logan and Roman through explaining their experiences with Virgil and a lot of coaxing, to go back and meet him again. Virgil proved to be much more gentle and understanding than their first encounter with him would have lead most to believe. They became closer with Virgil as well and even asked him to eat them sometimes though not nearly as often as Patton and Remus did. The four borrowers had grown to trust Virgil and enjoy his presence in their lives. The only member of the clan who refused to engage with him was Janus.

Janus trusted that the human wouldn’t hurt their clan, and that was it. They refused to meet with the human, no matter how often the others tried to get them to do so. Janus didn’t want to become attached, they already had four people they cared about, they didn’t need another one, especially not one that was too big for them to protect.

It was late November and the temperature was finally dropping (thanks Florida) in fact, it was unseasonably cold. Even amongst borrowers, Janus was incredibly susceptible to the cold. The others tried their best to keep them warm, but the temperature within the walls wasn’t regulated like it was in the apartments. Against Janus’ protests, the others dragged them to Virgil’s apartment, and they told the human about their temperature issue. Virgil was more than accommodating, allowing the clan to stay in his apartment until it had warmed up to a reasonable enough temperature for them to move back into the walls. The whole clan was grateful for the offer and took it, but Janus still refused to spend time with Virgil. 

Every other night, while they stayed with Virgil, Patton, or Remus, or sometimes both of them, would ‘sneak off’ to Virgil’s room for the night. Janus could hear their incessant giggling and chattering go on for hours, and a part of him was becoming jealous. They found themself sneaking down to Virgil’s room after the noise would calm, and they soon developed a habit of simply watching Virgil in the night, even on nights when he hadn’t eaten one of the others. It was relaxing, seeing the human’s chest rise and fall. He slept mostly through the night, some nights he’d wake for a few minutes every hour, tossing and turning, but they only happened on occasion.

One night, however, Virgil jolted awake, breathing heavily and curling in on himself. This startled Janus enough to reveal themself.

“Virgil, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?”

Virgil jumped at the voice, letting out a frightened squawk before turning on his bed lamp. Upon seeing Janus, he relaxed a fraction. 

“Janus... I - Yeah... I had a nightmare, but I’ll be fine... what are you doing in here?”

Janus blushes, turning their gaze anywhere except towards the human.

“I uh... I’ve been watching you sleep? Sometimes?”

“Why?”

Janus looked directly at Virgil, but couldn’t come up with a clever answer. The human was clearly still slightly unsettled by whatever dream he had had, breathing heavily and body trembling.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You’re shaking.”

Virgil shook his head, “I’ll be fine,” he took a steadying breath, “I’ve had nightmares before, and I’ve found out recently they’re a lot easier to deal with when there’s someone nearby.” He smiled at Janus.

Janus raised an eyebrow and smirked in return. “Oh? Figured this out by eating borrowers?”

Virgil blushes, stammering a bit, “I didn’t- I mean, I did- but what I meant was- I mean that you being here is nice. Having someone else in the room with me helps me feel grounded which helps me relax and have a chance at actually falling asleep again. I’m not gonna eat you without your permission.”

Janus’ expression softened.

“I figured as much, just wanted to make you squirm a bit,” they teased. They both went quiet for a few minutes. Virgil’s breathing evened out and he stopped shaking, but his body wasn’t relaxing. Janus spoke up again.

“What do Patton and Remus do that helps ground you?”

“Huh? Oh, they um... well when they wake up we just talk for a bit, like we’re doing now, but uh... most of the time I don’t wake them up when I wake up and it’s just... when one of them is laying down in my stomach I can just... feel their entire body and I can feel them breathing and I just... just focus on that feeling and the knowledge that I’m not all by myself. It’s- it’s really comforting to be able to think that.”

They fell silent again, then Janus asked, “would you feel more comforted if you ate me?”

Virgil stared at them and just shrugged. “I don’t think so. Like I said, you just being here is enough. I don’t wanna make you do something you don’t want to.”

Janus looked down at their feet, shuffling them a bit before meeting Virgil’s gaze again, looking determined. 

“Well, maybe I want you to eat me. Would you eat me now?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “and why would you want to do that? You’ve been avoiding me for months.”

Janus blushes but didn’t look away, “Well maybe it’s because your stomach is warm, even warmer than your apartment. Or maybe it’s because I’ve grown curious since you’ve already eaten everyone else in my clan. Maybe I just have grown to grudgingly like you despite my best efforts not to.”

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“Well, I want to!” Janus slammed a foot on the top of the nightstand, “do you just not want to eat me? Is that why you won’t do it?”

“I didn’t say that!”, Virgil huffed. He picked up Janus, causing the other to tense up from the unfamiliar touch. “Just tell me if you want to back out.” 

Virgil raised the hand to his mouth and dropped the borrower gently on his tongue. He licked the borrower for a minute to allow them time to process what was going on and to slick them up sufficiently in case they didn’t back out. Janus gave no word of wanting to stop, so Virgil went forward, tilting his head back to send the borrower towards his throat. He waited a moment allowing Ethan time to give a sign to go ahead. 

“What are you waiting for?”, they asked. Virgil swallowed softly, getting Janus into his throat in a few gulps, gently tracing the bulge the borrower made in his neck until it reached his collarbone. Once Janus had fallen into his stomach, Virgil turned off his lamp and laid back down. He traced little circles over his stomach, feeling Janus settle in. The borrower began to rub the walls of his stomach tenderly. 

“How are you feeling now, Virgil?”

“I’m supposed to ask /you/ that.”

“I’ll take that as an ok.”

They stayed up for another hour chatting before they both slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Bonus 2 ~ After Care (Roman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's not one to get over something easily

Roman would be the first to admit he hadn’t exactly been on board with befriending a human. Humans were nothing but trouble, especially ones that had a taste for borrowers! They could set traps or throw you into cages or crush all your bones with their fingers! They’re freaking terrifying!

So, of course, Patton and Remus somehow became best friends with one. The one that ate him no less!

In late July, they’d insisted on everyone meeting him (or rather, meeting him again in Logan and Roman’s cases). At the time, Logan had agreed with Roman that humans were not meant to be trusted. However, his stance changed surprisingly quickly after meeting Virgil again. Logan’s curiosity about humans and human culture was just too strong it seems, and he would not pass up an opportunity to study them more closely.

Roman expected Janus at least to stay on his side, but they were no help either. They met Virgil once, and then decided to not be involved! They wouldn’t scold the other three for making the dangerous choice of associating with that- that *scoundrel*. They’d even claimed to trust him with the clan’s lives. What had this world come to?

Considering all of his family had suddenly decided to become fools, Roman appointed himself as “Supervisor of Human Interactions with Borrowers to Ensure the Clan Doesn’t Die.” He began accompanying Patton on borrowing trips, monitoring Remus so that he would sneak out less during the day (and when that failed: proceeded to follow him to Virgil’s apartment when such outings occurred), and he even watched Logan perform his interviews and experiments. He was sure if he kept watching, Virgil would show his true nature, and prove to Roman and the others that he had no good intentions in engaging them, so he waited for that moment to come. He waited... and waited... and waited...

He waited for maybe two weeks before he got tired of it, so Roman tweaked his plan just a little bit to hopefully make things go faster.

Roman began observing Virgil when the others weren’t around. At first, he watched from the walls, but that got boring after a few hours, so he approached Virgil. Roman observed the human under the guise of “hanging out” which seemed to work very well for him. Virgil acted differently when only Roman was around, more uncertain at first until they got used to each other then they’d joke around and banter. 

Roman eventually started letting Virgil pick him up, and, later on, swallow him (all to keep up appearances, of course). It didn’t happen as regularly as Patton and Remus let him, but it was starting to become routine that if Roman approached Virgil alone he would end up in his storage stomach. In fact, that is where he is at the moment.

Roman lay wide awake against the squishy walls waiting for Virgil to wake up from his nap. The space had become familiar to Roman over time, it made him feel more comfortable being there, something he’d never expected.

Virgil began to stir, causing Roman’s surroundings to shift. He sat up and Roman heard him yawn.

“You awake in there?”, Virgil murmured.

“Yeah,” Roman answered, pressing a hand into the nearest wall. “I’d like to be let out now if you would be so kind.”

“Alright,” Virgil grunted. Based on the increased amount of shifting Roman could tell Virgil was stretching. Then everything shook around him as Virgil got up and walked to his kitchen. The movement stopped for a moment, long enough for Roman to brace himself before the walls started to constrict around him. It was tight, but not quite suffocating and thankfully only lasted a minute before Roman was back out of Virgil's throat and spat into a fluffy rag. The process was undignified and uncomfortable, but at least it didn’t take long. 

Virgil placed Roman and the rag, the only one soft enough to keep Roman from complaining about the texture, on the counter. He turned on the faucet to wash his hands.

“Do you want some tea or a snack when you’re done drying off,” Virgil offers.

“Tea sounds lovely,” Roman replies, trying to scrub the saliva out of his clothes.

Once Virgil’s hands are clean, he prepares the tea in the microwave. It’s ready by the time Roman has dried himself as much as possible, and Virgil pulls a tiny toy teacup out to serve Roman his tea. After some tea was scooped into the cup, Roman gladly took it and dipped on it politely. Virgil drank his own cup of tea, leaning against the counter nearby but not over Roman. It was pleasantly quiet.

Until Roman mentioned the movie they had watched earlier.

“All I’m saying is,” Roman started,” the future seeing pig makes no sense! There was no setup or exposition!”

“The point of the pig seeing the future is so the horned king has a reason to steal it, and by extension, so Taran has a reason to keep it away from them!”

“That still doesn’t explain how it can see the future...!”

It was moments like these, the two of them speaking as if there were no differences between them other than their opinions, which made Roman truly enjoy hanging out with Virgil. Maybe befriending a human wasn’t so bad an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. This chapter kind of got away from me. It pulled me in twenty different directions before settling here (and I'm still not sure if this was the best route to go down). 
> 
> The bonus chapters are the only ones that weren't prewritten. The next two chapters will not have any publishing delays.


	8. Remy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new borrowers move in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm posting a bit earlier than planned for personal reasons (I'm definitely gonna be too busy to post it on the day I had planned so here it is)

In the spring, once the walls were warm enough, the clan moved back into their nest. They continued to visit Virgil frequently whenever they felt like it. 

Not long into the season, another pair of borrowers moved into the building. They weren’t quite a clan, but they were clearly fond of each other. 

The pair inevitably met the clan and quickly made their acquaintance. Patton tried to introduce them to Virgil but one of them, Emile, was very wary of humans.

Emile had never interacted directly with a human before. Their family had borrowed and lived in the wild for generations without interacting with humans.

The other borrower, Remy, was rather excited by the idea of meeting Virgil. Remy had, for a few years prior, lived with a human, almost like a pet, but he had passed rather suddenly a year ago. Due to the lifestyle he had grown accustomed to, Remy almost died himself, but Emile saved him. Emile retaught him how to survive on his own, and the two have become inseparable, but there are still certain things about living with a human that he misses...

Like being eaten.

Remy explained this to Emile, and the clan assured them of how gentle and accommodating Virgil was, so, reluctantly, Emile let Remy go to meet Virgil.

Remy entered Virgil’s apartment and found the human right where the others said he would be: in the living room on his phone. 

He called out to him, “Hey! How you doing, neighbor?”

Virgil, to his credit, only flinched a tiny bit before looking towards the voice. 

“Hi,” he said, “we haven’t met yet. Who are you?”

Remy laughed, “The name’s Remy. I just moved into the building, and I’ve heard a lot about you, Virgil. All good things, don’t worry.”

Virgil hummed and nodded.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Remy. Would it be wrong of me to assume you came here for something.”

“That obvious, huh?”

“Yup.” Virgil placed his hand on the floor next to Remy. The borrower climbed in eagerly, and Virgil lifted him to eye level. 

“Tell me what you want. I wanna make sure we’re on the same page here before I do anything.”

Remy nodded, “I get it. I just want you to eat me. As long as you’re not rough I’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” Virgil said, tilting his head back and dropping Remy into his mouth. He licked the borrower and rolled him around gently on his tongue. After a few minutes, he tilted his head back and swallowed Remy, tracing the bulge in his neck until it disappeared behind his collarbone. A few seconds later, Remy dropped down into his stomach and made himself comfortable.

“Thanks, Virge. You’re pretty good at this,” Remy laughed. The warm air and soft walls around him were quickly making the borrower drowsy. He laid down, ready to take a long nap.

“Alright, just tell me when you want out,” Virgil said, giving his stomach a content pat.

Remy hummed in acknowledgment before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Emile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having time to adjust to being around a human, Emile decides they want to try something.

Virgil held Emile in the palms of his hands at eye level. 

“You don’t have to try this if you don’t want to.”

Emile’s body shivered with anxiety. They knew Virgil wouldn’t hurt them, they’d even let the human hold them like this before, but being eaten alive for the first time was kind of a nerve-racking experience.

They and Remy had been living in the building for over a year now and had grown closer to each other as well as the other residents of the building, namely the borrower clan and Virgil. In becoming closer, Emile has had to... not see, but hear Virgil eat the others on occasion. 

They weren’t very subtle about it.

Being so close to them, especially Remy who loved to describe every little detail had made Emile more and more curious to the point where they wanted to try it.

“I- I want to do this! It’s just first time jitters, ya know?”

Virgil nodded in understanding. Remy, seated on the arm of the couch, shouted up to Emile, “remember, there’s nothing to worry about, babe! I’ll be right behind you!”

“Thanks,” Emile called down to Remy before turning to Virgil, “let’s- let’s do this! We start with just licking, right?”

“If that’s what you’d like,” Virgil answered moving Emile closer to his mouth.

“Mhm,” Emile hummed, “g-go- go ahead!”

Virgil stuck out his tongue and dragged it up Emile’s body, causing Emile to shiver. Virgil licked the borrower repeatedly and Emile slowly relaxed into the feeling. After a while, the licks morphed into soft kisses, which made Emile giggle and hum with pleasure, and they found themself returning them in kind. 

The kisses returned to licking and Emile was soon scooped up by Virgil’s tongue and drawn into his mouth. Virgil continued to lick the borrower, turning them over in his mouth, before tilting his head back and swallowing, sending the borrower down his throat. 

Emile found themself squeezed into the tight tube of rippling muscles that pulled them down towards their destination. After a few seconds, Emile dropped into Virgil’s stomach. 

They could hear the muffled sounds of what was outside, and based on all the squeaks and moans it seemed that Virgil had moved on to the task of eating Remy. Something in that observation made Emile smile as they settled in to rest on Virgil’s stomach wall. After a while, a wet noise let them know that Remy had joined them in the stomach. 

“Em,” Remy whispered, “You awake in here?”

“Uh huh, I sure am,” they answered. Remy made his way towards Emile’s voice. When he reached the other, he gave Emile a quick kiss and settled in next to them. 

“How’re you liking this so far?”

“It’s wonderful, Rem. I’m glad I let you talk me into this.”

The two borrowers snuggled closer together and settled in for a long nap.


	10. Bonus 3*~ Experiment - Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan convinces everyone to participate in an experiment.

“So, what’s the point of this again,” Virgil asked.

Virgil sat at his kitchen table. Logan had brought him and all the borrowers there for one of his experiments. Logan sat atop a small stack of books with a pad of tiny post-it notes and a few pieces of graphite. He began drawing a table for data collection.

“‘The point’, as you say, is to test your limits,” Logan answered. “You have proven yourself to be capable of storing two borrowers at a time in your storage stomach. It has also been observed that at those times there is still a large amount of unoccupied space. The objective here is to observe not only how many of us you can physically fit in your storage stomach but also how different amounts of borrowers could affect your mood and behavior.”

Virgil nodded along with Logan’s explanation. “Ok, I get the first part, but what’s the mood thing about?”

“The ‘mood thing’ is to test a hypothesis I developed while observing your behaviors after meals,” Logan answered patiently. “After heavy meals, you tend to become lethargic and be in at least a decent if not happy mood. I am simply observing whether or not the same behavior would occur if you filled your storage stomach instead of your regular stomach.”

“Ok then,” Virgil nodded then addressed the others. “And you’re all ok with this right? No one is forcing you to do this?”

The rest of the group all confirmed. Virgil sat back, nodding far longer than necessary. 

“Ok, ok... um... who wants to go first?”

Emile spoke up from where they sat with Remy draped across their legs. “I’d like to go first if you don’t mind!”

“Really? Ok.” Virgil shooed Remy off his partner and plucked Emile up. He held Emile level with his mouth. “I’d have thought you’d rather wait to be eaten later.” Emile let out a bit of nervous laughter.

“I don’t think I’m ready to watch _someone else_ be eaten yet.”

“Alright then.” Virgil gently fed Emile feet first into his mouth. He knew, if they wanted to get this experiment done in a timely manner, he’d have to go a little faster than usual. He only took the time to lick Emile enough for them to go down easy before swallowing. Within seconds they landed in his storage stomach. Logan quickly scribbled down his observations. Virgil moved on.

“Who’s next?” 

Remus jumped up eagerly shouting, “Me me me me!!” Virgil scooped him up. Remus squirmed in his hand and crawled into Virgil’s mouth the moment it was close enough for him to reach. It took a bit longer to swallow Remus since he refused to stop wiggling. After Virgil got him down he took a short moment to catch his breath and let Remus settle down. Logan continued to jot down these reactions.

Once Remus’ squirming has calmed somewhat, Virgil asks again, “who’s up?”

Remy began to stand up but Janus spoke first. 

“I’ll do it. It’s accursedly cold on this table,” they huffed. Virgil scooped up Janus and dropped them on his tongue. Janus went down easy, so Virgil moves on. 

“Any volunteers?”

Remy opened his mouth to speak, but Patton interrupted. “Me please,” he shouted waving both hands. Virgil picked him up and, after pressing a quick kiss to Patton’s head, slipped him into his mouth. After swallowing Patton, Virgil felt he needed another break. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his tummy as he got used to the extra weight in his storage stomach. 

Logan noted this and spoke up, “do you feel you are at your limit yet?”

Virgil thought about it for a moment before answering. “No, I can keep going, I just needed a second.” 

He straightened back up and observed the borrowers still left on the table. Logan reread the notes he had upon his perch. Roman was lounging on his back and Virgil was certain that if he weren’t laying on a hard plastic table he’d be asleep by now, and Remy leaned against the stack of books, arms crossed and pouting. Virgil couldn’t help the little chuckle that escaped his lips at the sight.

“What’s got you down, Rem?”

Remy refuses to look at Virgil. “Oh, now you see me? So all I had to do is not try?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Seriously, Remy, what’s up with you?”

Remy rolled his eyes, “Oh nothing, nothing. Just wanted to see my Emmy before it got too crowded.” 

“Well I can't really change that, but do you want to have your turn now?” Remy perked up but still refused to look at Virgil. “I don’t know. I’ll have to think about it.”

“Well, while you’re thinking about it, maybe Roman would like to go—“

“Nevermind I’ll take my turn now!” Virgil laughed and picked Remy up. 

“You sure? You said you needed to think about it,” Virgil teased. Remy was not amused. “Yes, I’m sure! Eat me now!” 

“Alright, alright.” Virgil fed Remy into his mouth and swallowed quickly. Not his best idea. Remy did not go down easy and his dry clothes scratched Virgil’s throat; he almost choked. Once Remy reached his storage stomach Virgil felt like he was close to being full. He rubbed slow circles over his stomach. Logan continues writing his observations.

After letting his stomach settle for a minute, Virgil turned his eyes to Roman. The borrower continued to lounge as Virgil leaned closer, head in his hand and elbow on the table. The human gave a smile, eyes half-lidded.

“Are you ready for your turn Roman, or would you like to keep laying on this cheep plastic dining table,” Virgil drawled. Roman looked up at Virgil and shrugged. “If given the choice, I’d say I prefer your stomach to this table. So, yes.” 

Virgil scooped Roman up lazily and fed him into his mouth. He took the time to lick Roman thoroughly, going a bit slower than necessary. He wasn’t in a rush anymore, being so close to the end of their experiment. He had a moment to savor Roman before swallowing him. 

Logan was the only borrower left on the table. He and Virgil sat in content silence as Logan took notes. Virgil was leaning back again, rubbing his stomach as everyone shifted around inside. Logan looked up from his notes.

“Are you at your limit?”

“Not yet, but I am close,” he answered, giving his tummy a firm pat. “I’m sure I could fit you in too, though I think the others might be a bit crowded already.” 

Logan places his notes and graphite to the side and stood up. “It would be a waste to not complete the experiment. I am ready whenever you are.” 

With that, Virgil lay his hand before Logan for him to climb on, and raised him to his mouth. Virgil tilted his hand causing the borrower to slide onto his tongue. He licked at the last borrower, pushing him from cheek to cheek lethargically and getting a good taste in before softly swallowing. He traced the lump in his throat down, following the sensation past his collarbone and down his chest until Logan landed in his storage stomach. 

Virgil is beyond full. It’s almost painful but mostly uncomfortable especially with all the borrowers moving around trying to make space for themselves.

“I’m definitely at my limit now, Lo,” he said, shifting in a futile attempt to lounge comfortably in his chair.

“I’m never letting you guys talk me into eating this much again,” he grumbled, feeling the others finally settle down. He settled down as well, content to simply sit and scroll through his phone until his friends asked to be let out again.


End file.
